


She Would Never...

by Absolute_Reckoning



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Consensual Sex, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, It's not a PWP, Luz has bad depression and adhd, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Sad Luz Noceda, help these two, its a porn with a lot of plot, luz has confidence issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Reckoning/pseuds/Absolute_Reckoning
Summary: Luz has no self-confidence to actually tell Amity she has a crush on her, Amity is too busy panicking to see Luz is head over heels. Luz has been having a rough time fitting in and with her own mental illness and not being about to get another month's prescription what will she do?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight
Comments: 27
Kudos: 317





	1. The Bathroom Stall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, if you are readers of my Doctor Who stuff this is gonna be a hella weird change, but bear with me. I wanted to write this fanfiction ever since I saw the Grom episode so this is going to be a wild ride.

It was a nice day, the sun over the Boiling Isles was intense as always but the school uniform had heat regulation so it wasn’t that big of a deal. It was the day after the grom after everyone had come down from their grom high and it was time to get back into school life.

Luz was currently sitting on the steps of Hexside looking at her hands. Last night after everyone had gone to be and she was rather bothered, she had said good night to her mother like she usually does but this, this was different. She had been so busy the entire month and now that she was finally settling in fully and made up with Amity, she neglected the normal teenage things she did back at home. This teenage thing in particular she often tried to ignore unless she was alone at home but last night it became unbearable. 

Luz for the first time in a month decided to masturbate. It wasn’t like it was dirty for her, her mother had caught her once two fingers deep at two in the morning because her mother got up to grab a glass of water and she had turned on an AMV she found on Youtube to cover the noises she would inevitably make. Her mother said it was normal, of course, he believed her Mamá, afterward she, of course, looked up what her Mom had told her and according to the worldwide web, it was indeed normal. 

It just so happened that before she met her orgasm she realized she was masturbating to Amity. Yes that Amity, the hot, kind of dorky, but insanely cool Amity. She felt kind of guilty because they had just started to get used to being friends and for Luz to do this, it felt so cheap. Luz, before she was able to even continue the thought was met by the smell of Jade and Sage, when she looked up she was the image of her fantasies and tried to act normal. “Hi, Amit!” She said a little too shrill even for her ears and it just so happen to be the same for the other witchling who winced a bit at the loud tone. “Hey Luz, you look, good today..” Amity said it with a blush almost like implying something else, but that couldn’t possibly be right. Amity wasn’t bisexual or Luz didn’t peg her to be. Even then it was far beyond imagination to think Amity liked her in any sort of way besides a friend. 

Amity sat down next to Luz, another thing Luz completely didn’t notice was that students were starting to show up, she was going to ask Amity why she was there so early but it made sense if everyone else was showing up. As people passed they got praise for stopping Grom and some girls even complimented them on the crowns the tree had made them. It was supposed to be a soft morning, something to help her middle through the thoughts and feelings she was having but when Amity was knocked into her by no one other than Boscha, the feelings began to return but of course, she had to say something. “Why did you do that Boscha?” Boscha scoffed, “What? You two are blocking the stairs.” She had said it so disgustingly, the one thing Luz hated more than Lying to her mother was bullies, well cheating too but bullies most of all. Luz scoffed back at the three-eyed girl and turned to Amity. “You okay?..” Amity had blushed rather hard when she found out she was leaning against Luz and quickly albeit not as gracefully fell away from Luz and onto her back about a step-down. She made a sound, something a mix of a bleat and a girlish shriek but it didn’t throw off Luz. The human swallowed any desire she had and smiled standing up and holding a hand out. “Need help? Sorry about Boscha…” Amity cleared her throat, the full face blush quickly going to her cheeks. “No need to say sorry, we did become the Grom queens and kind of saved the night for everyone so she is most likely a little pissed.” They laughed and Luz lingered a bit when Amity grabbed her hand. The two girls let out a few breathy almost nervous laughs before Gus appeared from behind Luz and hugged her shoulders. “There are my Grom queens! Woo!” He chuckled as Willow began, “You guys were amazing last night, I am sorry I couldn’t hang around much longer, my parents wanted me home early so forgive me.” She chuckled that adorable normal Willow chuckle and Luz went to speak but before she could the bell screamed. “Oh shoot, that’s class, Gotta go, got potions 101 this morning,” Luz said almost downtrodden but quickly picked up. “I will see you soon right Amity? Abomination Study in a bit?” 

“Yeah of course! Ha! Why wouldn’t I see you? We have the same class, right? Ha! I mean we go to the same school so it would make sense!” Amity stopped talking and whispered. “That was too much…” Luz had waited for her to finish and laughed, Gus and Willow, trailing behind her to go to their respective class. Luz looked behind her at the green hair blight and a soft almost unnoticeable blush crawled across her face before she disappeared behind the doors to Hexside. 

\-----------------------

It had been a long day and not only was Luz hungry but in need of some time in the bathroom. When the bell screamed signaling time for lunch every rushed to the Cafeteria without a second thought, everyone excluding the human who ran straight for the bathroom, she traveled up the stairs to the third-floor bathroom, of which was most of the time empty due to most of the classes being on the second and first floor, she knew she could be alone there and so she went. 

Once she entered the bathroom the smell of fake fresheners and an open window caught her attention, it wasn’t like it was bad, compared to the other bathrooms this one was the cleanest by far and smelled the best it was a nice and welcoming place. The teenager walked over to the sink and turned it on and without a second thought escaped into the biggest stall at the end. Locking the stall she leaned against the door and let out a shuddered breath, the one thing Luz hated the most was after she would masturbate the feeling would be there for days until she got her to fill, last night was amazing, don’t get her wrong, it had been a while since she explored her body like that and with the different feel of the Owl House she was absolute bliss but it was getting on her nerves. Amity and her had gym, which wasn’t out of the ordinary but for some reason when amity came back to the bleachers, the enticing scent of jade, sage, and musk filled Luz senses and made her completely zone out. She wanted to hold her between her legs back to her abs and just sniff, it was weird. “It’s weird…” she said to herself out loud and slid down the stall door to the floor. Amity has been plaguing her mind all day, the way she walks, the way she talks, the way she puts her hair up in a ponytail and you can see her undercut. That undercut she just wanted to scratch an itch it to her heart's content. It’s weird, “That’s so weird…” she said almost whining this time. You shouldn’t have thoughts like this about your friend and even then what was Luz gonna do about, just not have them? That’s not how you are supposed to keep a healthy mental state nor how you should go about a crush, but the fact that Luz could see Amity’s nipples through her shirt would drive her crazy till she couldn’t breathe. She had to do something about this and she knew one way that would hold her over till she got home.

Luz unbuckled her belt and lifted her tunic rubbing her nicely forming abs and then touched the hem of her leggings. She didn’t want to do this at school but what else was she gonna do? Look like she had to pee for the rest of the day? No, that’s not right, and no way to deal with the pressure building in her core. So Luz took to the offense, she pushed her hand past the threshold and into her boy shorts quickly going to work on her clit, she covered her mouth holding back a moan that wanted so bad just to leak out. Luz took her hand off her mouth and continued her ministrations moving circles around her small bud in hopes of satiating the urge to put her fingers in but to no avail. 

The feeling was getting stronger and all she could think about was the feeling of filling her cavity. After a minute of teasing herself, her legs began to shake, her body shuddering and shivering at the mean hovering of her fingers, soft but short and tight breaths escaped her lungs leaving her in such a dazed state she couldn’t even think all she could feel was the intense pleasure and once she pushed her middle finger in, her composure almost snapped in half. She had to put her hand over her mouth again to stop the guttural and pleasure-filled moan that dripped from her lips like honey and once she picked up the place, she kept it there. 

Her fingers moved faster and faster till her body was so wrought with pleasure that she hit the back of her head on the plastic wall, her body trying it’s hardest to knock some form of sense into her before she added her ring finger. They moved in and out almost rhythmically enough to sync with her moans, small almost silent squeaks escaped from her throat and all she could do was ride it out. Her mind was going blank and she knew she was getting to her climax, she was happy that lunch was ten minutes longer on Mondays or she would have been in trouble three minutes ago. 

Her body kept hitting the stall, her fingers growing rough and unforgiving until it hit her like a ten-ton asteroid. She came, her body squeezing and releasing, the feeling was beyond amazing and during this moment of pure bliss, the face of her friend flashed in her mind making her ride out the orgasm just a little more. After a good two minutes, she came back down to earth and finally let her drool cover leave her lips. The soft panting she was doing was filling her lungs with fresh and cool air. “This… is… weird…” She said before gathering all her attention in her legs to stand. Once she did so she unlocked the stall and went over to the steaming water putting her hands into it grabbing some soap and cleaning any evidence she could see of her actions. Luz began to walk, a little funny sure, but walking none the less to the cafeteria.  
\-----------------

Once Luz got to the cafeteria she sat down with her friends who have of course already eaten and began to eat her lunch, a sandwich Eda had packed with a juice box and a small bag of Hex Mix. The girl was still red-faced, of course, she couldn’t hide due to the pulsing and throbbing she was feeling deep in her core. Willow, Gus, and Amity looked at each other than at Luz who finally noticed the staring and spoke up. “What’s up guys?” she said, almost sounding a bit off-putting. 

“You have been gone almost the entire Lunch Period and you finally come back as if you ran here from home, you okay?” Gus wasn’t usually the one to be blunt trying to avoid confrontation when he could but even Willow thought of this as something serious. Amity hadn’t spoken, in all honesty, the sweat that began when Luz had her alone time was still dampening her forehead and neck making her look rather amazing in the eyes of the green-haired one. She just couldn’t say it, “I went for a run this period- Have to keep up with you guys if I want to be a super cool and powerful witch!” She tried to say it like she was back to normal, the high finally wearing off. When they all saw she was acting normal they shrugged. 

Amity spoke up, “You don’t have to exercise to be cool Luz, it just takes practice.” Luz hearing her voice, it only made her throbbing worse but she had to play it off to play it cool. “Ah, you can say that because you are already cool Amity!” Luz went for it hugging her rather tight causing Amity to blush almost as red as a tomato. Amity didn’t struggle just let Luz leave on her own, but the smell of arousal that lingered on her clothes caught Amity’s attention, did she say anything? No, it wasn’t her place to. When the bell screamed for their final classes they said their goodbyes and Luz went to Plant Magic and Conjuring with Willow, Amity lingered in the hallway watching Luz gush about Azura to Willow and Willow trying her hardest to keep it, it’s as if she was back to normal or at least Amity hope she was.


	2. The Locked Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz struggles with the fact she will most likely hurt the ones she loves, while amity gets blackmailed by her siblings to do something that might make or break her relationship with Luz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I know I know I know that medication doesn't wear off that fast, trust me I know! I used to take it, but I wanted the effects to come sooner because the next chapter will involve the two of them having to trust each other.

It was just after class, the world was slowing down, ghouls and elves alike were coming home to their family. Once Willow and Gus had left Luz alone in the woods to go home Luz could finally breathe. Her body was tired after the events of just today alone caused her muscles to ache and her mind to spin. She had done that, in the third-floor bathroom not only was it already bad in school but to her friend as well, it was nice to get some time to think about it. 

Luz walked over to a tree stump and sat down, the day was growing dim but going home met facing Eda and King, was she ready, Honestly not at all. Luz’s brain was so frazzled right now one joke or loosely drawn comment would make her lose her mind so maybe just sitting on this stump was best for now. What would she do with all this information, Tell Eda? No one could know and that thought alone caused a big shake in Luz’s mental health. 

As Luz sat there contemplating her day a shadow whisked by causing her to stop up. Luz ripped a branch off of a tree and continued to look around. The world around her was slowly turning gray as if the monotone feeling of dread and resentment began to speak its ugly head around the corner. Luz walked back till her back met cool tree bark and her breathing picked up. The grip she had on the branch gained more strength behind it till in front of her appeared a black book with a lock on it. She felt the feeling drain from her face and as she ran past the tomb the feeling of worry littered her expression. 

Luz ran and I don’t mean a frolic in the meadow but sprinted as her life depended on it. The never-ending ringing that sounded through her eardrums only caused the tears teasing her eyes to flow and once she made it to the owl house she stopped a bit away trying to catch her breath. The erratic thumping in her chest caused her to take a few steps back but the book was back there, it had to be it can’t have just left but going to the owl house would mean bringing this Monotone and dead feeling to the people she loved the most. Then it hit her, she didn’t take her medication this morning, she doesn’t even remember finding it this morning and that stirred a new feeling, a red feeling deep in her chest. Luz was horrifically angry and she knew who to bring it to.

\--------------------------

Coming into the house hooty went to greet her but Luz stopped him mid-sentence. Her eyes were full of hatred and pure anger and he backed off whispering a “Geez…” and leaving her alone. Luz walked into the living room and seeing King on the couch immediately went over and with a scowl asked him, “Where is Eda?....” her voice dripped with malus and poison. King for the first time felt terrified of Luz. She pointed in the direction of Eda’s room and scampered behind the couch, Luz felt the world around her getting darker, and even if she tried to control it the feeling of emptiness that filled her body the gray starting at her feet but once she got to the owl lady’s room and slammed the door open it was like all of it was replaced with anger and once Eda began to talk Luz stayed quiet. “Hey, Luz! How was your day at school?”   
“Where is it, Eda?...”

“What are you talking about?...”  
“My pills Eda, WHERE ARE MY FUCKING PILLS?” This completely threw off Eda, she immediately went to say she didn’t know till the orange plastic bottle she found in the bathroom hit her mind. She thought it was a human thing she could see, of course, she did sell it, for a good bit of money but she didn’t even think about what it meant for Luz. The thing is, Luz didn’t mind Eda going through her things. It wasn’t like it made her upset and every trash haul she got something new but this was almost irreplaceable seeing as she couldn’t go back to the human world and get more that was a three-month prescription because she was supposed to go camping and she wouldn’t be able to get anymore so now that she was completely out her entire being began to numb out. 

Her hands began to hurt it felt like her world was crashing down and as the gray feeling reached her stomach Eda continued. “I thought you didn’t mind me going through your things Luz… Are you okay?...” Luz felt the tears welling in her eyes and screamed again. “GO THROUGH MY SHIT AGAIN WITHOUT ASKING AND I WILL SHOW YOU WANT A TEENAGER CAN DO!” Luz turned on her heel and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her quickly going to her room. 

\--------------------

It had already been a long day now that she had no pills to stop this feeling and all she wanted to do was grab a shower and go to bed but the want to move became something of a wandering dream. Luz had laid down to relax her body but she felt something heavy on her chest and when she sat up that same black book with the giant lock on it and tried to throw it but it just appeared in front of her over and over and over it finally got to a point she tried to throw it out of the window and it just came back. She knew what it was but it had been so long since she had seen it so it coming back now only made her more worried but the best thing she could do was ignore it, try her hardest to and when she got out of her uniform and put on her nightclothes all she wanted to do was apologize to Eda and King for being so forceful.

Coming out of her room and going to the living room she saw Eda and King talking to each other, the look on Luz’s face clearly said something was wrong and the fact Luz had never sworn since she had been here or even raised her voice in such a toxic way concerned them both but when she came down the conversation they were having had to end. The tension in the air was thick and Luz was the first to speak up, “I-I Uhm, Eda, King, I… I am sorry for.. Acting so strange today. I think it’s just my hormones, or something I do know I am tired…” Luz was making no sense and when King and Eda looked at each other then at Luz it became apparent something was wrong. Eda spoke, “Luz, I have never seen you like that before, what’s going on?” Eda being blunt as usual tried to cut to the chase but the pained face Luz made only caused the two to quiet down. Luz took a breath and bit her lip turning around, “Nothing Eda… I am going to go to bed..”

“Are you sure? We are having Noodles and Monster sauce for dinner.”

“I’m sure… Good night…” 

Luz began to walk back to her room as Eda and King looked at each other and sighed shaking their heads. 

\------------------------

The Next day Amity awoke with a blush across her cheeks and soft panting, the night had been.. Rough... To say the least. She had a rather intense night and even if she was indeed sticky and uncomfortable the dream she had littered her mind like residue that won’t scrub off. Yes, it was about Luz but would she ever act on it? No, she was the good one, she wasn’t like Edric and Emira who got caught doing things like that daily but not Amity, Amity was her families gifted child but when the gifted child started to want Luz to the point of sticky nights and wet dreams then maybe she wasn’t as good as she thought. 

Getting out of bed she walked over to the scroll which was charging on her desk and looked at the time, an hour before she was supposed to wake up, maybe, now was the time to try. Amity had learned a magic spell from Edric and Emria that she wanted to try and for the longest time didn’t because she was always known as the good one but with her parents already off to work and her sister and brother asleep she got undressed the cool feeling of morning air tickling her skin and causing her to shiver, she walked over to her desk looked at the wood rubbing her hand across the wood she put her chest on the top of it bent over and her legs spread equally apart. She left out a frustrated groan and spoke to herself.

“This better not kill me…” With that, she waved her finger in the air, and soon the feeling of something cold, almost like a frozen hand touched her side, then one on the other. Her body felt it more than it should have and as she grabbed her scroll she pulled up a picture of Luz from the night before clad in her Grom wear and smiling that normal Luz smile and once she felt a cold phallic object touch her burning lower lips she held her breath in, the creature behind her looked at the image and soon the cold feelings quickly turned warm and soft-spoken almost dominate Luz spoke from behind her. “Amity?... Are you ready?...” Amity couldn’t bare the thoughts that caused her body to react the intense feeling of want began to drip onto her wooden floor and when she dug her fingers into the wood of the desk she didn’t even get a chance to say yes before feeling the now warm phallic object push past her wanting and dripping entrance, the fake Luz grunted and let out a shaky breath her voice became husky the fake Luz couldn’t help but thrust, Amity felt her body shake with pleasure and her throat let out a noise she had never made before. The feeling came from her core to her throat and out came and whined, “Luz~” The feeling was indescribable, but before she could fully enjoy her own little time to herself the sound of two very memorable voices rang in her ears. “We see you are liking the spell… Mittens…”


End file.
